


You Had Me At Hashtag.

by lovette11



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovette11/pseuds/lovette11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>social media au in which tony is tony stark and bucky is an actor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

> **Bucky.**  @the_bucky_barnes
> 
> GUYS! I will be livetweeting the season finale in 5 mins! Tune in! #AvengersFinale  
>    
>  _20:55 PM - 16 Apr 2016_

Buckysent out the tweet from his phone as he settled into the airport lounge, he was grateful for the fact he could stream the episode live as he had been tweeting the fans every week since he joined the new TV show. His best friend, Steve, was the lead on the show playing a super solider called 'Captain America' and suggested him for the role of the anti-hero 'The Winter Solider' when the 2nd season was in production. The natural chemistry they had together off-screen seemed to incline the directors to hire him with no hesitation.  
He remembers the first episode he starred in and how his followers shot up almost instantaneously with it's airing, since then he's always made the effort to keep active online so he can interact with fans worldwide.

 

> **Bucky.**  @the_bucky_barnes
> 
> Uh-oh looks like Cap might be getting too old for this shit... #DownForTheCount #DontMessWithTWS  
>    
>  _20:25 PM - 16 Apr 2016_
> 
> ↳
> 
> **Steve Rogers** @OfficialSteveRogers
> 
> @the_bucky_barnes Hey Asshole, who are you callin' old ?   
>    
>  _20:29 PM - 16 Apr 2016_

Bucky's phone lit up with the notification of a verified account replying to him, he laughed to himself as he read out his friend's reply and shook his head. He went through some other mentions and answered fan's questions about the filming process or his thoughts on how his character was going to change in the next season, he even had some that suffered from the issues his character had in the show and would thank him for how he portrayed them, he'd give those users extra attention. He took great pride in being one of the only disabled actors on mainstream TV, he was extremely grateful for the opportunity to show an amputee character capable of being a superhero.

He refreshed his timeline as the show was in it's final minutes, he almost choked at the sight of the tweet before him.

> **Tony Stark** @tonystark
> 
> Tfw you have a conference in Tokyo but you gotta watch the #Avengers finale
> 
> pic.twitter.com/941T786S112
> 
> _20:51 PM - 16 Apr 2016_

Attached to the tweet was a picture of a, clearly private, jet cabin with a wide screen TV showing an up close shot of Bucky's unconscious face behind a glass of caramel coloured liquid and a pair of polished black oxford shoes on a foot rest. Bucky almost had a heart attack at the fact he was being watched by The Tony Stark. He clasped his hands together, wringing them slowly and began to tap out a reply, or three.   
Once he was satisfied Bucky quickly got the camera app up and shot a recreation shot of Tony's picture; With his socked feet on the abandoned airport lounge's chairs, getting his laptop in shot showing the end credits of the finale.

> **Bucky.**  @the_bucky_barnes
> 
> @tonystark A ride woulda been nice.. #WINterSolider #MoreLikeLoserSolider 
> 
> pic.twitter.com/843J788B1007
> 
> _21:05 PM - 16 Apr 2016_

He sent it out with a grin at his own pun, and began to gather his things to make his way to the departure gate. He had been shooting a film with Russian actress Natasha Romanoff since he wrapped up shooting his last scene as The Winter Solider and hadn't been home in over a year, he groaned remembering the fact he left some food in the cupboards and made a mental note to go grocery shopping before he returned to his apartment in Brooklyn.  
He still had half an hour to wait in the gate while they brought the plane in so he turned his phone back on to the pleasant surprise of another tweet off Stark, he bit his lip in anticipation while opening it.

> **Tony Stark** @tonystark
> 
> @the_bucky_barnes You can have a ride on me any time. 
> 
> _21:24 PM - 16 Apr 2016_

Bucky went bright red, he was sure Stark was messing with him but he was determined to get the last laugh. He wasn't quiet about his sexuality to the public but he never publicly dated because of the pressure, it was why most dates stayed as dates and never really progressed. Bucky wasn't afraid to flirt though and clearly Stark wasn't either, the call for boarding was announced over the tannoy and Bucky stood up and grabbed his laptop. He sent out the tweet and handed his passport over to the hostess.

> **Bucky.**  @the_bucky_barnes
> 
> @tonystark You'll have to do better than that I'm afraid...
> 
> _21:56 PM - 16 Apr 2016_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> only something small, but a little insight into tony's POV

 

 

 

> **BuzzFeed**  @BuzzFeed
> 
> #Spotted @tonystark today in NYC wearing a Winter Solider T-shirt #OurShipWillGoOn
> 
> pic.twitter.com/053B1RL9876
> 
> _14:23 PM - 05 May 2016_
> 
> ↳

> **Bucky.**  @the_bucky_barnes
> 
> @BuzzFeed @tonystark Lookin' good Stark.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _15:01 PM - 05 May 2016_

Tony grinned at the tweet and liked it, it was pretty embarrassing how the majority of his liked tweets were now either about or from Bucky but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He turned his phone off and went back to working on his project in the workshop, and if J.A.R.V.I.S noticed his whistling, he was kind enough not to mention it.

* * *

 

 

 

> **E! Online** @eonline
> 
> Rumour Has It That Bucky Barnes Is Out In NYC today, Hitting The Gym Never Looked So Stylish!
> 
> pic.twitter.com/0876662GR12
> 
> _15:34 PM - 08 May 2016_

Attached was a picture of Bucky in a T-shirt that he clearly had printed, because it showed Tony wearing his Winter solider T-shirt while out in New York, Tony grinned and typed out a reply, sending it off while avoiding Pepper's curious gaze. She arched an eyebrow at his behaviour and he frowned, pocketing his phone, he knew it was dumb to have a crush on a guy you had never met but actively stalked. From what he knew, Bucky was incredibly funny, and smart and a good person... Who was also outrageously hot. Besides Tony had managed to convince himself he had it under control., even as he pulled his phone back out once Pepper had left to take another look at the picture. Tony saved it to his phone and tried to convince himself that he wasn't already in to deep when his phone notified him that he got a reply.

 

 

> **Tony Stark** @tonystark
> 
> @eonline @the_bucky_barnes You have fine taste in shirts Barnes ;)
> 
>  
> 
> _15:40 PM - 08 May 2016_
> 
> ↳

 

> **Bucky.** @the_bucky_barnes
> 
> @tonystark I have even better taste in men. You look good on me, wouldn't you agree?
> 
> _15:42 PM - 08 May 2016_

Tony groaned and hit his head on the table. God damn Bucky Barnes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally tony's tweet was intended to be "Tempted to do a Ryan Gosling/Macaulay Culkin and get this picture on a shirt.." but where's the fun in that


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky let the stylist mess around with his hair for a couple of minutes before he exited the car, the movie he had been working on with Natasha was premièring for the first time in L.A. and he had flown out specially for the weekend. The Avengers cast were invited to see it alongside him and he was looking forward to seeing Natasha again, she had a similar sense of humour to him and they had hit it off as soon as they met for the script reading.

The car pulled up and Bucky could see the carpet through the tinted windows, he sent off a tweet while the driver made his way to the door. Once Bucky stepped out, there were screams from the crowd and he grinned watching them wave their posters and pens for autographs. He ran off to the side, swerving the security guards to meet as many of them as possible, trying to have as many conversations with the crowd as he could at once. 

"Oh my god Bucky I love you!"  
"I've waited 5 hours to see you!"  
"Can you sign my phone?!"  
"I love you so much!"  
"Can you follow me on Twitter!"

He felt himself being pulled from the crowd, he waved a quick apology and let himself be lead to in front of the paparazzi cameras where he saw Natasha. He grinned and ran up to her, encasing her in a big hug.

"I'm so happy to see you!" He said into her ear as they pulled apart, the cameras were clicking beside them but he ignored the flashes for watching Natasha's mouth spread into a grin.  
"You too! I wondered if you'd recognise me it's been so long." She winked and turned to face the cameras, letting Bucky's arm remain on her waist. He smiled and leaned into her to pose for the photos. 

After they had taken enough he moved back to the fans, trying to take pictures with everybody as he hated to think of someone waiting for so long to then go home disappointed.

"Did you know Tony will be here tonight?" A fan asked when he complimented her Stark Industries t-shirt.  
"What?" Bucky looked back up at her, pausing in his pen movement.  
"Check your twitter!" He finished off his signature and withdrew his phone from his pocket and sure enough he had a notification on his phone from a particular twitter user.

 

 

> **Bucky.** @the_bucky_barnes
> 
> L.A! Can't wait for you to see the new movie! #BlackWidowPremier
> 
> _19:53 PM - 14 June 2016_
> 
> ↳
> 
> **Tony Stark** @tonystark
> 
> @the_bucky_barnes See you there.
> 
>  
> 
> _20:08 PM - 14 June 2016_

He looked up and behind him, squinting down the red carpet for any sign of Tony. He wondered if he should introduce himself, or even talk to him at all? What if Tony was only doing fan service, Bucky wasn't an idiot, he knew that all their interactions had been creating a lot of media attention. But god knows why they were so invested in their relationship, well, lack of. He shook his head and went back down the row to greet some more fans before a security guard informed him that he was have to do some carpet interviews over on the other side.

* * *

 

"So Bucky, how does it feel to come from such a big franchise to something of a lower key? Was there pressure in choosing this new direction?" The interviewer held out the microphone with a polite smile, Bucky thought about it for a couple of seconds.

"Well, you know, I don't really think so. I find there's more pressure in how I perform in the role they're actually invested in. Like, this isn't The Winter Solider Movie, so I don't feel like I need to be the Winter Solider for it and I choose my roles on how interesting I, personally, find them. Hopefully fans will find them interesting too." He gives her a grin and says a quick thank you before being taken to another representative to be interviewed. 

"Oh hey it's you!" He hears an unfamiliar voice call while he walks and turns around, stood inches away dressed in a black tux is the most gorgeous man in existence. Bucky is pretty sure he stands with his mouth open for at least a minute but Tony doesn't seem phased, in fact his grin gets a little wider and he holds out a hand. "I'm a huge fan of your work. I jumped at the chance to attend this thing." He gestured around himself to the billboard posters of the movie surrounding them. Bucky found his voice and retracted his hand after realising he wasn't even shaking it any more and now he was just a weirdo holding Tony Stark's hand on the red carpet. 

"Oh," he paused, then added disbelievingly "Really?!" Tony laughed and Bucky's brain went into panic mode all over again because it was the best sound he had ever heard.

Tony nodded. "Yeah," he smiled genuinely "I'm really glad I got to meet you." He sounded so sincere Bucky flushed and scratched the back of his neck with a chuckle, was this really happening? Bucky was sure he had dreams that happened exactly like this. "Anyway, you've probably got the press begging for attention," at the mention of press Bucky's mind began to whir into gear. Premiere. Right. "So I'll let you go, but, er, you look great." Tony smiled, scrunching his nose at himself and patting Bucky's shoulder, Bucky mindlessly brought his own hand up to cover it for a moment. Tony arched his eyebrow and he dropped it back to his side.

 "Thanks. Er, you too, obviously. You always look good. But like, tonight you look nice- hot- like, good. Fuck."Bucky sighed and ran his hand through his hair, messing it up much to the probable disgust of his stylist. He had managed to meet Tony Stark, The Tony Stark, the guy he had been crushing on for months only to make a complete dick of himself. He groaned, dragging his hand to his face, peeking through his fingers to see Tony chuckling at him with an almost, fondness.

"Tell you what, take a picture with me on the carpet. I'll need something to set your contact photo to." 

"Wait, what contact photo?" Bucky followed to where Tony was pulling him by his wrist focussing on the back of his head and determinedly not looking at the accentuated features of the tailored bottoms Tony was wearing.

"Oh you're going to give me your number. Did I neglect to mention that part?" Tony grinned like an asshole as he held his palm to Bucky's back and put on a winning smile to the paparazzi, Bucky studied it and decided he much preferred the genuine smile Tony showed when it was just the two of them and he vowed he would make Tony smile like that more often. He turned to face the camera and plastered a smile on of his own, he felt the warmth of Tony's palm against his back and leant into it.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

> **abbie** @starkbabe
> 
> OMG YOU GUYS WHEN I WAS TALKING TO BUCKY HE COMPLIMENTED MY STARK INDUSTRIES T-SHIRT 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _21:33 PM - 14 June 2016_
> 
> ↳
> 
> **abbie** @starkbabe
> 
> N WHEN I TOLD HIM TONY WOULD BE THERE HE GOT ALL EXCITED LIKE A PUPPY N STARTED LOOKING FOR HIM
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _21:33 PM - 14 June 2016_
> 
> ↳
> 
>  
> 
> **abbie** @starkbabe 
> 
>  
> 
> SO I TOLD HIM TO CHECK HIS TWEETS N HE HAS TONY WEARING THAT TWS SHIRT AS HIS PHONE BACKGROUND !!!
> 
> pic.twitter.com/G33W92419Y

> _21:33 PM - 14 June 2016_

 

 

* * *

 

> **E! Online** @eonline

> Bucky Barnes And Tony Stark On The Red Carpet For The Black Widow Premier Last Night
> 
> pic.twitter.com/65S69929T
> 
> _08:35 PM - 15 June 2016_
> 
>  
> 
> **BuzzFeed**  @BuzzFeed
> 
> @the_bucky_barnes @tonystark would make such a power couple #Bony ?
> 
> pic.twitter.com/1429B58075
> 
> _10:24 PM - 15 June 2016_

 

* * *

 

> **Tony Stark** @tonystark

> #BlackWidowPremier Last night with the one and only @the_bucky_barnes ! He smashed it !  https://www. instagram.com/p/927R4381C/
> 
> _12:30 PM - 15 June 2016_
> 
> ↳
> 
> **Bucky.** @the_bucky_barnes
> 
> @tonystark Wow, look at that starstruck face. #BigFanOfYourWork
> 
> _12:32 PM - 15 June 2016_

>  
> 
> ↳

 

> **Tony Stark** @tonystark

> @the_bucky_barnes Maybe I should've picked the one where you were trying to catch flies in your mouth then, huh?
> 
> _12:35 PM - 15 June 2016_
> 
>  ↳
> 
> **Bucky.** @the_bucky_barnes
> 
> @tonystark I don't recall................
> 
> _12:36 PM - 15 June 2016_
> 
> ↳
> 
> **Tony Stark** @tonystark
> 
> @the_bucky_barnes pic.twitter.com/30F633088 Don't worry, I have that effect on people.
> 
> _12:38 PM - 15 June 2016_
> 
>  ↳
> 
> **Bucky.** @the_bucky_barnes
> 
> @tonystark You're an asshole Stark.
> 
> _12:41 PM - 15 June 2016_
> 
> ↳

> **Tony Stark** @tonystark

> @the_bucky_barnes Sure, I'm the asshole - Said the guy that never text me. #Rejected

> _12:42 PM - 15 June 2016_

Tony's phone lit up with a new text and he grinned, he began to type when his phone went off again with a twitter notification,

> **Bucky.** @the_bucky_barnes
> 
> @tonystark Next argument please, asshole.

> _12:46 PM - 15 June 2016_

Tony laughed out loud and covered his mouth quickly, looking around to see if anybody was near him. He liked the tweet and switched back onto his messages to see Bucky's text. He had saved his number at the premier with a photo taken from a Twitter account livetweeting the event, Bucky was in a bow tie with his new shorter hair carefully gelled back and curling around his ears. He was smiling next to his co-star of the film who wasn't completely in the image but the smile looked so real and careless that Tony saved it immediately on the spot of the carpet. 

 

> **Bucky - 12:45  
>  ** Here, now I've text you.

> **Tony - 12:47**  
>  Not sure that's a good enough first text actually, do better.
> 
> **Bucky - 12:48**  
>  What would you like me to say?

> **Tony - 12:50**  
>  I have about 12 inappropriate jokes running through my head right now.

> **Bucky - 12:51**  
>  Only 12? I expected more from you Stark.

Tony grinned, he was surprised at how well Bucky knew his personality already which made him curious to if Bucky had watched his interviews like he had with Bucky's. He remembered the first night Bucky was introduced into the Avengers TV series, he had made J.A.R.V.I.S. do a complete background research of the guy so he could watch all his past projects to only discover that Bucky had only recently gotten into acting after being medically discharged from the Army. Tony had always had respect and admiration for Bucky, but now he was sure it had manifested into something deeper.

>  
> 
> **Tony - 12:53  
>  ** I'll work on it. Just for you.
> 
> **Bucky - 12:54**  
>  I look forward to that ;)
> 
> **Tony - 13:03**  
>  Okay I've been here for like 8 minutes trying to compose this message in a way that's not clingy or desperate but I am currently both those things so... When can I see you again?

 

> **Bucky - 13:04**  
>  OH THANK GOD

 

> **Tony - 13:05**  
>  ????

>  
> 
> **Bucky - 13:05**  
>  I was literally googling Stark Industries itinerary of events so I could subtlety bump into you without coming off as being a weird stalker.
> 
> **Tony - 13:06**  
>  Oh my god.
> 
> **Tony - 13:07**  
>  I mean, if you're interested I have a free plus one to my next Stark Expo this weekend? It'll be pretty nerdy and science-y but I'd like it if you could make it.

 

> **Bucky - 13:08**  
>  I'd love to, Tony.


	5. Chapter 5

> **Celebrity News** @BreakingCeleb
> 
> Bucky Barnes and Tony Stark have appeared together at this weekend's Stark Expo event!
> 
> pic.twitter.com/12089981T
> 
> _11:28 PM - 18 June 2016_
> 
>  
> 
> **kayla** @winterstark
> 
> OMG GUYS THEY LITER ALLY TURNED UP TOGTHER IN THE CAR THEY LOO K SO GOOD IM DY OING
> 
> _11:30 PM - 18 June 2016_
> 
>  
> 
> **Em** @em_ily12
> 
> don't wanna get my hopes up that they're dating but omg they're so cute :-( #StarkExpoLiveStream
> 
> _11:34 PM - 18 June 2016_
> 
>  
> 
> **TMZ** @TMZ
> 
> Tony and Bucky look pretty comfortable together at #StarkExpo this weekend. http://tmz.me/si9103el
> 
> _12:40 PM - 18 June 2016_
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** @tonystark
> 
> With this guy at @StarkExpo ! Follow them for live updates of the events this weekend and... https://www. instagram.com/p/A379KE0C/
> 
> _13:18 PM - 18 June 2016_

Attached was a photo of Bucky staring up at a holographic image of the globe with a bright grin as it surrounded him, his eyes were squinted and his mouth was blurry due to the fact he hadn't noticed the photo being taken but Tony had posted it anyway. Bucky glared at him and Tony had the decency to feign confusion before Bucky just turned the screen and let him see what he had just discovered. Tony just laughed and continued to poke his chips into an alarming amount of mustard. Bucky snapped an image just as Tony had dropped it into his mouth, leaving a yellow stain in his goatie and on his fingers, he looked like a child who had just learnt to eat his own food and Bucky grinned fondly as he posted it.

"That's revenge, dick." Bucky showed him the picture and used his free hand to wipe off the mustard from his goatie, taking his finger and drawing it to his lips. Tony's eyes darted to Bucky's tongue and he smirked. "So was that."

"Oh that was cruel Barnes..." Tony narrowed his eyes playfully and wiped his fingers on a napkin, dropping it into the platter of chips on the diner booth. He looked out the window at the people attending the event and saw some children on the play area he had designed earlier in the year specifically for the Expo. Bucky watched him with admiration when he told him about the process of how he built it himself while he wasn't working, Bucky noticed how Tony's eyes lit up at the sight of people enjoying science the way he did and Bucky took his hand over the table.

"Hey," he nudged Tony, who turned as if he'd forgotten he was even in the room at all. "I'm really glad you brought me here. Thank you." He gave Tony a small smile, which Tony returned.

"Yeah, it's no problem. I mean, I know the owner and he was cool with it." He smirked and Bucky knocked his chest with their joined hands and pulled away, missing the warmth Tony's palm provided instantly.  "Do you wanna look around some more? I really want to see the kids' animatronics." Bucky nodded, not passing up the opportunity to see Tony Stark interacting with kids.

 

* * *

"What have you built?" Tony knelt down beside one child, he had dark hair much like Tony's but bright blue eyes, Tony inspected the robot the child was holding with care and Bucky stood beside him.

"It's a robot and it's gonna fly and shoot lasers out it's hands." The little kid replied, he had previously had is tongue between his cheeks in concentration while he tried to put a screw in his, somewhat distorted, robot. 

"Oh that's a cool idea, how do you think you'll make it fly?" Tony asked looking seriously at the kid's blueprints that were done completely in red crayon, Bucky smiled at them both and squatted down next to Tony with his hands on his knees ready to listen to the child.

"I'm gonna pack it with compressed air and then put buttons on the bottom that will let the air out and it will go zoom!" he gestured with his hand straight up in the air and jumped in enthusiasm, Bucky grinned at Tony who continued to nod at the child's explanation.

"That's very smart. Have you got someone with you to held you with the sharp tools?" He looked around the little boy and gestured for the nearest volunteer to help him, the volunteers were mostly graduates from tech and science universities that would take the children's ideas and actually come up with a way it would work for them and they would work together to create it.  Bucky had heard how even though they were volunteers, the ones that did well would find their student loans anonymously paid off. 

"Alright little man, this here is Chris and he's going to help you build your robot cos it sounds awesome and I really wanna see it later okay?" The child nodded at Tony and Tony gave him a quick pat on the shoulder before getting up and brushing himself off, Bucky stood up beside him and moved around with him a little more before it became dark and it was almost time for Tony's public appearance on stage. 

They made their way to the stage and Tony quickly went into a room to change into a suit a blonde had handed him on the way into the green room. There was a big crowd in the square and Bucky could hear the band playing music readying them for Tony's entrance. When Tony left the changing room Bucky only had time to give him a thumbs up before he was whisked away to go on stage. Bucky followed him and watched from behind the curtain wing.

Tony presented some of the kids with their experiments and gave them each awards and did a presentation about how money raised would all go towards providing scholarships for students and further studies into renewable energy. Bucky took out his phone as Tony was presenting the children's awards with a giant grin, the grin that was reserved for Tony's true passions, and posted it.

> **Bucky.** @the_bucky_barnes
> 
> Knowing the owner has it's perks I guess... Best seat in the house. https://www. instagram.com/p/H1739E8M/
> 
> _19:32 PM - 18 June 2016_

* * *

 

When the show was finished Tony came of stage with a sigh, he unbuttoned his collar and smiled at Bucky. 

"You ready?" he gestured to the exit and Bucky nodded, walking out together. A security guard suddenly appeared beside them as Tony was ready to open the back door, suddenly screams erupted from a crowd that had gathered after the show. Tony plastered a grin on his face, waving at them and shaking their hands as much as he could as he moved behind the bodyguard. Bucky grabbed onto the back of his suit jacket to make sure they didn't get separated when he felt Tony's hand clasp his own and the man looked back at him with a small smile, Bucky nodded at the silent question and stepped up his pace to match Tony's as they got to the car waiting for them. The bodyguard got into the front, and adjusted the mirrors. 

"Sorry Tones," Tony just shrugged.

"It's alright Happy," The driver, Happy, nodded and began to drive out of the park. "Do you wanna go out for dinner?" Tony looked nervous when he asked, as though he had scared Bucky away with such a public gesture. Bucky just stroked his thumb along the back of Tony's hand and nodded. "Happy could you take us home please? I'll get J.A.R.V.I.S. to order chinese, avoid the crowds." He explained, Bucky thanks him gratefully and continued stroking his hand absent-mindedly as he watched the city go by outside the car window, and smiled to himself.

Little did he know, beside him, Tony was smiling too.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony and Bucky had been dating casually for a couple of weeks, Bucky could tell that Tony was making all his best efforts to keep it on the down low but he knew that with their relationship on social media people were going to start to ask questions. That still didn't quite prepare him for being tailed to and from his visits to the gym from the press and paparazzi trying to get a confirmation. Since the fan picture of Tony holding his hand and guiding him to the private car at Stark Expo everybody was desperate to be the first to get the big story.

 

 

> **Celebrity News** @BreakingCeleb
> 
> Bucky Barnes has yet to make a statement on his relationship status with Billionaire Tony Stark.
> 
> pic.twitter.com/0938468B34
> 
> _14:28 PM - 7 July 2016_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** @tonystark
> 
> Can I make a PSA and kindly request for the press to stop harassing @the_bucky_barnes about me?
> 
> _16:34 PM - 7 July 2016_

Bucky smiled when he read the tweet, he knew Tony was uncomfortable with exposing Bucky to his level of fame, Bucky was used to press conventions and premier's but he had yet to be pursued quite so incessantly. He wondered if he should approach the topic with Tony over dinner, he enjoyed personal spending time with him but he longed to go out with him again. He wanted to take Tony on a real date and show him the parts of Brooklyn that he grew up in and his favourite restaurants. After all you could hardly argue it as a secret as Bucky's instagram page was pretty much dedicated to picture of their late night dates and subtle hints at domestic dinners, hell he even had a picture of what was quite clearly the back of Tony's head lying in bed beside him.

So Bucky decided it would be worth it to take the leap, they had been skirting around each other for months before they even started dating and he didn't want to go back to a time where he had to wait for a twitter notification to be able to talk to Tony. He wanted to be official and for everybody to know he was Tony's and Tony was his. With that in mind he decided to text Tony to make sure their dinner arrangements were still on.

 

> **Bucky - 16:56  
>  ** Hey Babe, still on for dinner? X
> 
> **Tony - 17:00  
>  ** Yeah :-) I'll swing by around 7? X

>  

> **Bucky - 17:01**  
>  Fine with me! I wanted to talk to you about something... X

>  

Bucky frowned at the lack of a quick response, he knew Tony was a busy guy. Some days he would go hours without eating for finish something he was working on, or he was stuck in a conference and couldn't always reply immediately but Bucky knew he just had his phone in his hand. He shrugged and decided to go shopping and get the groceries for making himself and Tony dinner, maybe he'd pick up a movie at the same time so he could lure Tony into staying the night, Bucky knew by now he probably didn't need to but he enjoyed sitting close to Tony and the way his chest would move with Bucky's as they lay together and Bucky carded his fingers through his hair. Bucky smiled to himself, yeah, he'd definitely pick up a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was little delay in updating because i decided it would be a great idea to created a fake instagram for bucky on photoshop. it wasn't great. i repeat, bad choice @ me.


	7. Chapter 7

It was half 7 and Tony had still not showed up, Bucky sat in his apartment alone, the plates of food he had laboured over were resting in the oven, Bucky was tempted to just put them in the fridge but he held on to a slight hope that Tony was just running late from traffic. He pulled out his phone once more, he had already gone to voicemail 5 times so he decided to try Twitter - one pro to having such a famous significant other was that someone was pretty much guaranteed to know where he was at all times.

> **E! Online** @eonline
> 
> Tony Stark Spotted In A Club In Manhattan! 
> 
> pic.twitter.com/10282TkN109
> 
> _19:14 PM - 7 July 2016_
> 
>  
> 
> **Tasha** @stevebucky1
> 
> omg tony is such trash wtf he doesn't deserve bucky
> 
> _19:26 - 7 Juy 2016_
> 
>  
> 
> **katie!** @katiehobbs
> 
> wait have @tonystark and @the_bucky_barnes broke up ??? nooooooo :'( :'( :'(
> 
> _19:28 - 7 July 2016_
> 
>  
> 
> **Tom.** @captainamuricah
> 
> Guys we should be worrying about Tony right now, he has a bad history with alcohol, it's not all about your stupid ship.
> 
> _19:30 - 7 July 2016_
> 
>  
> 
> **BuzzFeed**  @BuzzFeed
> 
> @the_bucky_barnes @tonystark Could this be the end of #Bony ? Tony Stark spotted in a club ALONE.
> 
> _19:34 PM - 7 July 2016_

Bucky was furious, he slammed his fist into the table. He grabbed his coat swiftly and ran out of the apartment with nothing but his apartment keys. He didn't understand why Tony would do this? He thought things were going well, Tony had never mentioned being unhappy within the relationship. Bucky got on the subway fully intending on turning up at the club to confront Tony when he saw a group of girls each take out their phones in a sublte attempt to catch a picture of him. He tried to conceal his anger, he didn't want to blow the situation out of proportion. He realised maybe public confrontation wasn't the best idea when it came to Tony Stark. He smiled at the girls and gave a wave when they giggled.

"Hi we're really sorry about that, we just didn't want to bother you-" A brunette started  
"But our friends wouldn't believe us if we told them we saw you!" Her friend finished with enthusiasm, the brunette nodded with a gleeful smile.

"If you want we can get a photo together? I don't mind." Bucky shrugged, it would probably make their day and it didn't exactly cost him anything, he reasoned.

"Oh my god! Yes! Thank you so much!"The brunette held out the camera from her side to fit them all in, Bucky grinned into the lens and watched the shutter click.

"I'm really sorry to hear about you and Tony breaking up by the way," the other girl commented sympathetically.

"We haven't broken up-" he started, before he realised 'officially' he and Tony hadn't even been dating. He cringed at his slip but the girls smiled.

"Oh that's good! Are you meeting him now?" The girl grinned again, she tugged on a blue strand of her hair with curiosity, Bucky didn't miss the way her friend slapped her back.

"Yeah actually, so I better head off. My stop." He thumbed behind him to the train platform coming into view through the doors and the girls nodded, thanking him once again for the photo.

> **Libbi** @LibertyT
> 
> OH MY G OD JUS T MET @the_bucky_barnes WI TH @kaylamckenzie !!!! HE SAI D HE & TONYY HAVEN 'T BROK E UP !!!!!
> 
> pic.twitter.com/3740LI2129
> 
> _18:43 PM - 7 July 2016_

Bucky headed to Stark tower, intending on taking the private elevator up to Tony's main floor. J.A.R.V.I.S. had granted him access which meant Tony was yet to take him off the list which he took as a positive sign. 

"Is Tony in?" Bucky sighed once he stood in the elevator, there was a prolonged silence.

"Yes, he returned not long ago. He is currently in the workshop." J.A.R.V.I.S. answered tightly as though he regretted leaking the information, Bucky requested the workshop and the elevator began to descend. He rubbed at his forehead, not sure what he was going to say. In the spur of the moment this had seemed a good idea. The doors opened to reveal the glass workshop window, in it Tony was welding something carelessly, Bucky could see his glazed red eyes from where he stood. He moved down the stairs and the door opened, clearly J.A.R.V.I.S.' doing.

"So, this was more important than dinner?" Bucky questioned, looking at the heap of melted metal.

"Yup." Tony replied shortly, moving away as Bucky stepped closer. Bucky groaned in frustration. 

"What the fuck?!" Tony flinched at the volume of his voice, "Can you at least give me the decency of a proper explanation of why you're behaving like this!?" Tony hesitated and put down the welding torch.

"Why? So you can rest easy in the confidence that you made the right decision leaving me? No, I'd rather spare myself the embarrassment." Tony laughed bitterly and went to the bench to down his glass of scotch,

"What are you talking about?!" Bucky yelled indignantly. 

"Oh please!" Tony scoffed, "Look I don't blame you, and it was fun, I wish it could've been different but it wasn't and that's _fine_!" He spat the word fine like a curse word. Bucky approached him cautiously. 

"Tony I don't understand." He said softly, he reached forward to take a handful of the cotton on Tony's chest but Tony jumped back like he was about to be scalded by the touch alone.

"Don't do that," He said. Bucky looked into his eyes and there were brimming tears fighting their way to the surface. "You don't get to come here and do this-" He pointed a finger and gestured between them "That's not fair, James."

"Please, Tony. Just explain to me what you think has happened because I don't _understand_!"Bucky emphasised by taking large strides and grabbing Tony's shoulders. "I spent my day googling fucking lasagne recipes to cook us for dinner, and buying wine to go with our movie, because it was date night-" Bucky poked his finger into Tony's shoulder "Then you, never showed up. And I had to read about it on fucking Twitter, like I wasn't even your boyfriend! Like I was just another human-being being updated on the daily whereabouts of Tony fucking Stark - Playboy Philanthropist. Do you realise how much that hurt Tony? Why couldn't you have just told me you were unhappy?!" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, stepping back from Tony and folding his arms.

"I wasn't unhappy?" Tony shot him a confused look, "I was actually extremely happy?" He explained slowly.

"Well so was I?!" Bucky threw his arms up, "So why did you not turn up tonight?!"

"You were going to break up with me!" Tony yelled, Bucky stood for a few minutes, blinking owlishly. 

"No I wasn't- What?" Bucky stuttered and took a step back.

"Oh come one, you said you wanted to talk. It's textbook break-up code." Tony sneered and sat down on the bench, suddenly he looked tired and ran his hand along his jaw.

"I was going to ask you if we could confirm it to the press so they'd quit harassing us!" 

"You're serious?" Tony asked quietly, like he still wasn't sure if there was going to be a camera crew in the workshop that would reveal he was on an episode of Pranked.

"Yes!" Bucky yelled, then quieter "Is that so hard to believe Tony?" He gave a small laugh, he looked at Tony and noticed Tony was staring at him bewildered like he was a puzzle to be solved. "Oh my god." Bucky whispered, mostly to himself, he tugged at Tony's shirt and Tony let himself be pulled into Bucky. "For god's sake, Tony I don't want to leave you, I never wanted to leave you."

* * *

 

Later that night, once Tony had agreed to return to Bucky's apartment and finally eat the meals he had made for them both. When they sat down, Bucky grinned and Tony raised and eyebrow from across the table. He was lit by the candles on the table with a glass of wine in one hand, Bucky took a photo quickly before leaning over the candles to kiss the man sweetly.

> **Bucky.** @the_bucky_barnes
> 
> I'm a very lucky man. #Boyfriend #Confirmed #StopFollowingMeToTheGym https://www. instagram.com/p/zoU0Jy11/
> 
> _21:19 PM - 7 July 2016_


	8. Epilogue

> **Tony Stark** @tonystark

> Waking up to this guy will never get old...
> 
> pic.twitter.com/8479201J 
> 
> _9:25 AM - 19 August 2016_
> 
> ↳
> 
> **Bucky.** @the_bucky_barnes
> 
> @tonystark Come back to bed.
> 
> _9:26 AM - 19 August 2016_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

> **E! Online** @eonline

> Bucky Barnes And Tony Stark Out On The Streets Of Manhattan Earlier Today.
> 
> pic.twitter.com/98978Y9S
> 
> _14:56 PM - 28 September 2016_
> 
>  
> 
> **Bucky.**  @the_bucky_barnes
> 
> HAMILTON! @tonystark  https://www. instagram.com/p/927R4381C/

> _18:00 PM - 28 September 2016_

* * *

 

> **Celebrity News** @BreakingCeleb
> 
> Bucky Barnes and Tony Stark have jetted off to the Bahamas. Jealous!
> 
> pic.twitter.com/N98765BA
> 
> _12:06 PM - 14 November 2016_
> 
>  
> 
> **Bucky.** @the_bucky_barnes
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving everybody. I'm thankful for @tonystark. And cocktails. #SexOnTheBeach 
> 
> _15:48 PM - 24 November 2016_

 

* * *

 

> **Tony Stark** @tonystark

> _IT'S CHRISTMASSSSSSSSSSSSSS_
> 
> _00:00 AM - 25 December 2016_
> 
> ↳
> 
> **Bucky.** @the_bucky_barnes
> 
> @tonystark Stop playing Slade.
> 
> _00:01 AM -  25 December 2016_
> 
> ↳
> 
> **Tony Stark** @tonystark
> 
> @the_bucky_barnes Never!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> _00:03 AM -  25 December 2016_
> 
>  ↳
> 
> **Bucky.** @the_bucky_barnes
> 
> @tonystark I'll blow you.
> 
> _00:05 AM -  25 December 2016_
> 
> ↳
> 
> **Tony Stark** @tonystark
> 
> @the_bucky_barnes On my way.
> 
> _00:05 AM -  25 December 2016_

>  

* * *

 

> **Bucky.** @the_bucky_barnes
> 
> What are your New Years resolutions?
> 
> _12:45 PM - 31 December 2016_
> 
>  
> 
> **Celebrity News** @BreakingCeleb
> 
> Bucky Barnes and Tony Stark are in Times Square for New years!
> 
> pic.twitter.com/23456789NY
> 
> _23:05 PM - 31 December 2016_

* * *

 

 

> **Tony Stark** @tonystark

> @the_bucky_barnes Happy Valentines Day from China :-(
> 
> _10:06 AM - 14 February 2017_
> 
>  
> 
> ↳
> 
> **Bucky.** @the_bucky_barnes
> 
> @tonystark I miss you. Happy Valentines Day.
> 
> _10:16 AM - 14 February 2017_
> 
>  
> 
> **Bucky.**  @the_bucky_barnes
> 
> This asshole thinks he can fly 14 hours and give me a bunch of helium heart balloons and I'll just forgive him for being away for two weeks... He's not wrong. 
> 
> pic.twitter.com/VA38762

> _13:26 AM - 14 February 2017_

* * *

>  
> 
> **Bucky.**  @the_bucky_barnes

> #Avengers Season 3 what's good?
> 
> _09:56 AM - 03 March 2017_

 

 

> **BuzzFeed**  @BuzzFeed
> 
> @the_bucky_barnes @tonystark share a milkshake over lunch and it's totes adorbz!
> 
> pic.twitter.com/MIL292837
> 
> _13:57 PM - 22 March 2017_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Tony Stark** @tonystark
> 
> Big plans coming up in the next few days! Can't wait!!
> 
> _16:02 PM - 02 April 2017_

* * *

 

> **Bucky.**  @the_bucky_barnes

> Happy Anniversary. I said yes.
> 
> pic.twitter.com/94R83030
> 
> _20:08 - 16 April 2017_

 

__

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy! leave a comment if you did (or a kudos)


End file.
